An Unexpected Trip
by My.Impossible.Girl.Clara
Summary: AU: Harry gets swept away into an alternate universe where his parents survived while he did not. What will happen in this family reunion of sorts? I know it's been done but I want to write one that will be completed eventually!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story. No, I have not abandoned DHTH. I'll update it very very soon! (i.e. TODAY in fact!) Anyways, as usual: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks after the Final Battle. Harry was sitting with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the Great Hall taking a break from the rebuilding of the castle.<p>

This was when a brown, ordinary barn owl flew in and landed on the table disgracefully. The bird landed right in Ron's bowl of soup and splashed it all over the place.

The owl finally hopped over in front of Harry and stuck his leg out. Harry reached over and untied the envelope from the bird's leg then the bird promptly flew away.

Harry glanced over at Ron who was muttering away about ungraceful birds that need to learn how to land properly and not ruin a good meal, before turning the letter over searching for a clue as to whom it was from.

He noticed it was a little heavy in weight, as if there was something inside. Finding nothing, he tore it open but found a small scrap of paper and a peculiar looking stone. Unrolling the scrap of paper he noticed that whoever sent it to him did not leave their name.

_How strange._ Even stranger, was the fact that what was written on the paper made no sense to him. It said, "To find your heart's desire, all one has to do is touch the stone."

The handwriting was not familiar to Harry, yet before Hermione, Ron, or Ginny could get a word in to caution him, Harry had touched the stone and disappeared. The entire contents of the envelope went with him.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stared at each other in horror wondering where in the world Harry had disappeared to.

As they all got up, running and hollering for any adults who could help them, they had no idea that Harry was somewhere they could never find. And they had no idea that he possibly may not be able to return.

* * *

><p>In another universe, almost exactly like the one Harry was from, James and Lily Potter were professors at Hogwarts.<p>

James was the Defense against the Dark Arts professor while Lily was the charms professor, who had taken over after Flitwick decided to retire.

Everyone was in the Great Hall for lunch when a loud noise and a flash of light appeared at the middle of an aisle between the tables.

There was smoke and when it disappeared, everyone could see that there was an unconscious boy at the age of 17 with black unruly hair and an envelope in his hand.

The students gasped and gathered around, but the professors and Albus Dumbledore pushed their way through the crowd.

The professors, especially James and Lily stopped short upon realizing that the boy looked remarkably like James. In fact, he was almost identical.

They were all brought out of their wondering thoughts about the boy when he started waking up and coughing.

Wearily opening his eyes, Harry came face to face with people he thought were dead. In his mind, there was only one reason why he would be staring at Professor Dumbledore, his Mum and Dad, and even Snape.

He groaned. "I'm dead aren't I? That has to be it! Oh, Moody will lecture me about CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I won't hear the end of this, I won't!"

Everyone was shocked. And then as promptly as he had awoken, he fell unconscious again.

The professors looked at each other and while Dumbledore took control of the students, James and Lily levitated the unconscious boy to the Hospital Wing. This is where they will later be shocked to learn that the boy was their dead son from another universe.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: My chapters will be as long as I think they need to be. But bare with me, I'll try to make them longer in the future. I'm not quite used to writing stories, I'd rather read them…

* * *

><p>James and Lily could not believe the circumstances which led to them being in the Hospital Wing, along with Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Remus and Sirius had been floo called and debriefed about what happened earlier in the Great Hall.<p>

At first, all James and Lily could do was stare at the young man lying in the bed. This was before Remus and Sirius were brought in. They were absolutely dumbfounded and could not believe their eyes.

Who was this young man who looked so much like James but with Lily's eyes? They hardly dared to believe it was their son Harry, whom they had buried when he was a year old.

_What was that nonsense the young man had been rambling on about? How could he think he was dead? _These were the thoughts that was on everyone's mind when Remus and Sirius appeared beside their best friends.

"Prongs, he looks just like you!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Has he awoken yet?"

"No," was James' short answer.

It was then that Harry groaned and opened his eyes, blinking slowly as the bright light of the Hospital Wing filled his eyes. He sat up and stared dumbfounded at his parents, his godfather, and Remus.

Looking around, he also spotted Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"So, this isn't a dream? I don't understand how you're all here," this statement from Harry only made the others in the room look at each other in confusion.

Lily spoke up, "What do you mean? Do you know us or something?"

Now Harry looked confused, and Lily swore she saw hurt flash in his eyes, but Harry had quickly gained control of his emotions. This made Lily and James look at each other.

"What day and year is it?"

"Tuesday, May 16th, 1998", James replied looking at Harry strangely.

This made Harry groan while leaning back on his hospital bed rubbing his hands over his face, muttering, "Of course this would only happen to me! Why do things keep happening to me! I thought it was all over. I thought I could be normal for once!"

Harry had come to the conclusion that he was in an alternate universe, considering the fact that on Tuesday, May 16th, 1998 everyone except for Minerva McGonagall was dead in his time. It was the only thing that made sense.

Harry sighed. _What was he going to do? _

He looked at his parents and realized the only thing he could do was to tell his parents the truth.

"I'm going to be blunt because there is no easy way to say this. My name is Harry James Potter. I was born July 31st, 1980. And I am from a different universe. I know this because in my world on Tuesday, May 16th, 1998 the majority of you in this room are dead in my time."

After Harry's blunt statement, all hell broke out, as the adults started talking over each other in disbelief that he was telling the truth.

Lily broke out in tears while Sirius and James were yelling in denial.

Remus kept looking back in forth from Harry and his parents.

McGonagall was as outraged as James.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, but there was one person in the room that Harry noticed was not looking at Harry like he was a stranger.

And that person was Severus Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand, and silenced McGonagall, Sirius, James.

Then Severus said the words that Harry somehow knew by instinct before Snape opened his mouth.

"He's telling the truth. I know this, because I am from the same universe as he is. Well, well, well, Potter. Just what kind of trouble have you stumbled into now?"

All Harry could do was stare stupidly at Snape with his mouth hanging open.


End file.
